


Signs

by ikarosss



Category: Free!
Genre: Ai may be deaf, M/M, Sign Language, Trying my best here!, cute gentle smut, oh man, sorry - Freeform, tbh sousuke is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarosss/pseuds/ikarosss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not good with summaries, but Ai is deaf, Sousuke learns sign language and uh yeah. It's pretty cute I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd say, I made the school very very Americanized so sorry?

"Wait, I'm actually loosing my hearing?" Ai asked quietly as he sat on the cold sheets of a hospital bed. His doctor sighed, it was low and silent. Ai didn't expect this. Not at all. "I'm afraid so." Ai sulked. Anything but his hearing. Hell, he'd rather be blind. "You'll lose it bit by bit. It'll take about a month." Ai bit his lip and tried to keep himself from balling right there. "Ok." He said, barley audible, lying back in his bed, he needed sleep.

\- Months later -

Everyone in Ai's house had learned sign language, for his sake. Even he did, he stopped using his voice all together, due to the fact he really can't control it. His family had been packing for weeks, ready to get out of town and move to a better place. Ever since his accident, they've been trying to get out. Finally they settled in a small town, not too far from their own. For their first couple of months there Aiichirou didn't attend school, but now he was enrolling in a public school. His parents couldn't afford school for the hearing impaired. Naturally it would be offered but Aiichirou was basically a normal child, he couldn't be separated from the other kids. It probably is best he'd attend a normal public school. "Ai I've finally got you into school!" His mother signed to him as she ran into his room with a huge smile. She jumped onto his bed with him and gave him a hug.

"Oh, really? Where?" He signed, smiling hopefully. "At a local public school," Ai lifted a brow. Thinking, why a normal school? With normal kids? That could hear? "Ai, your a perfectly fine kid, all you have is this little problem." His mother signed as her brows knitted together. "Also I want you to be with everyone else. I don't want you separated because of one little thing." She gave him a look of sympathy and kissed his forehead. Ai's features resting back into a soft smile. "I get it." He signed, sighing lightly. He shifted slightly in his bed. "Is the school nice and big?" He signed to his mother excitingly.

 

\- Meanwhile at the school -

 

"How did I get an F?" Sousuke Yamazaki asked, slamming his test onto the desk of his teachers. The old man looked up, fixing his glasses and sighing. "Yamazaki, do you even study at all?" Sousuke backed up and looked off. "N...no." He said quietly taking the paper. He stood tall once again and sighed. "That's not it though! I know the basics of sign language, why am I not out of this class yet?" He asked lifting his arms and dropping them to his side. His teacher stood up and signed to him. "W-what is this? What are you doing?" He said a dumb and confused look painted on his face, as the old man signed "Because you aren't taking this seriously." Sousuke sighed. "Just tell me." He barked out at the old man. The man sighed and handed Sousuke a book on sign language. "I said that you aren't taking this seriously." Sousuke lifted a brow at the book. He looked at the cover, obviously hands signing "Sign Language". Sousuke snorted and put the book down. "I don't need this." "Oh yes you do." His teacher interrupted. The boy rolled his teal eyes and stuffed the book into his bag, storming out shortly after.

-

"I'm home!" Sousuke announced as he ran up stairs to his own room. He threw his bag onto the floor, the book falling out. A scowl slowly forming as he looked to the cover, suddenly the vibration of his phone causing him to jump. "Ah what the hell." He fished out his phone from his pocket and quickly answered. "What do you want?" He said as he face planted onto his bed.

"Mr. Tetsuya gave me some book on sign language. I don't see why I'm actually in that class still. I did my time." He sighed. "How's child development?" He asked chuckling shortly after. "Oh shut up!" The voice said on the other end. "It's shit." Sousuke laughed softly.

-

The next morning Ai woke to an empty house. Parents already have gone to work. His mother sent him messages about school, he sighed as he made himself breakfast. Obviously up way too early. It was nearly 6 am and school wasn't until 9. Aiichirou took advantage of his extra time and actually tried to look nice for his first day of school in months. He actually had enough time to take a shower, do his hair, and make himself breakfast and lunch, listening to music as he did so, well more feeling. The vibrations. The walk to the bus stop wasn't very far so he had more than enough time, but he did want to be early. So he left right after the song he currently had on ended.

 

"Oh yes I heard."   
"That's excellent."   
"I have the perfect student."  
"Thank you."  
"I'll tell him right after."  
"Goodbye now." Sousuke's sign language teacher turned in his chair and laughed excitingly. Finally a chance for his student to become better and finally leave the class all he had to do was get a hold of Sousuke.

-

When Ai arrived at his new school, there weren't many students there, maybe he was early? The school was big, like his mother said, and pretty nice. Aiichirou slowly walked to the front doors, but suddenly he was on the ground. He looked up to someone running their mouth. An extremely attractive redhead. He read "I'm so sorry." Ai just smiled and stood up. Waving his hand. Signing. "I'm fine." The boy in front of him raised a brow. He didn't know sign language, he cursed silently and pointed to the boy. "Are you..uh...a mute?" The boy nodded and signed "Sort of." The redhead nodded and took out his phone and typed something onto his notes. Showing the screen to Ai. 'My name is Matsuoka Rin.' Ai laughed softly and waved to Rin. He took Rin's phone and typed another message. 'I'm Nitori Aiichirou, it's nice to meet you.' Rin smiled, taking the phone to type something else. 'Do you need any help? I could try my best to show you around a bit?' He flashed the screen to the smaller boy. 

The silver haired child looked around and thought. He nodded slightly and took Rin's phone, leaving notes and giving Matsuoka his cell phone number. He signed to Rin, "It's a lot easier." Rin nodded and asked. "So yes to letting me show you around?" Ai read the boys lips and nodded. "You can read lips?" The redhead asked putting his phone away. The shortest nodded. Thank god, he didn't have to waste his phone battery. "Well, let's go." Rin said pushing the door open for Ai. When Ai walked in, it was alot bigger from the inside. And nicer. Also more students. He texted Rin. 'It's so nice and big!' The taller nodded and looked around. "Yeah I guess." He lead Ai into another area. 

As the two walked down the hall a teacher approached them. Ai reading his lips the entire time. "Is this the newest student? You know? The impaired one?" The old man said looking to Rin and down to Ai. Rin looked down to the boy and nodded. "Yeah, is he needed?" He asked moving behind the boy. "Yes, we need him now, so is it fine if I take him to my room?" The teacher asked, looking at Ai as if he were a child. "Oh yeah. I'll see you later Nitori." Aiichirou only felt the vibrations of Rin's voice, turning to the taller teen, waving and walking off. He sighed and signed to the teacher. "What is wrong?" Surprisingly the teacher knew sign language. "Nothing at all, we are assigning you a mentor." The teacher signed to him. Ai lifted a brow and stepped into the room. Taking a seat right across from the teachers desk. Another teacher walking in. The other man stood up and whispered to the other. 'Please get Yamazaki Sousuke.' Is what Ai read from the mans lips.

-

"A mute?" Sousuke said as he sat with his friend, Matsuoka Rin. "Yeah, he was actually really cute." Sousuke nodded and ate his breakfast he picked up from a fast food place. "He's here now?" Sousuke said, mouth full. Rin nodded and took a piece. "He's with some teachers. Probably going to give him a student who knows sign language or something." The dark haired boy sighed and grabbed his bag. "Alright. Well I'm gonna dip real quick." He waved to the other and ran into the building.

Not too long after a teacher had stopped him. "Yamazaki?" He lifted a brow as he looked to the teacher in front of him. "Yes?" The man walked on, pushing Sousuke along. "W-wait?! What's going on?" He exclaimed getting out of the teachers hold. He looked the man up and down, fixing himself. "You don't know?" The elder said giving him a worried look. But what didn't Sousuke know? He hasn't heard anything? He didn't do anything? "About the mentoring?" Sousuke almost choked. "What?" The teacher walked him to his sign language teachers room. The man stopped in front of the door to tell Sousuke most of what he knew. "You expect me to walk around with a mute and I don't even fully know sign language?" The teacher nodded slightly and opened the door, Sousuke sighed and stepped in. Rin did say he was cute, lets just hope he was right on that part. 

As he stepped into the room he made eye contact with beautiful blue eyes. He stopped where he was. Rin said he was cute, but not...this cute. "Shit." Sousuke mouthed to himself, causing Ai to raise a brow. When Sousuke looked back up Ai waved to him, smiling sweetly. "Yamazaki, This is Nitori-kun, he's our newest student. If you haven't heard, Nitori is impaired. And I wanted you to spend time with him." The old man said as Sousuke gave him an unamused look the entire time. "Are you serious?" Ai read only Sousuke's lips. "I don't even fully know the language and you expect me to help him?" The old man nodded. Sousuke sighed and looked to the boy. "...um. Can...Can you read what I'm saying?" Sousuke asked, lifting a brow. The smaller boy nodded and signed to him. "You just have to figure out what I'm saying." Sousuke backed off a bit. Looking to his teacher for an answer. "He said you just have to figure out what he says." Sousuke nodded and stood in front of the boy. "Well.." Dammit this kid was adorable, his stupid beauty mark, perfect skin and nice hair. Sousuke sighed. "C'mon then." He walked out the room and Ai quickly followed, almost falling out his chair. 

Ai already kind of liked Sousuke. He didn't treat him like he was retarded or a child. He kind of just talked to him like he was a normal kid. And Ai liked that. Sousuke walked Ai outside, where Aiichirou had encountered his red headed friend. Sousuke looked to Ai, "um, I think you know him, but I'm taking you to someone." Ai lifted a brow and mouthed "Who?" Sousuke's brows raised. "Just someone c'mon." He patted the boys back and the two walked toward someone to their back. He noticed familiar red locks. The boy turned around and immediately recognized Ai. The redhead smiled brightly. "Oh, Hey! Nitori!" Ai smiled and nodded to Rin. "Is he who you were talking about?" Sousuke asked quietly. "yeah. Wait...are you?" "His mentor." Sousuke interrupted. Rin held in his laugh, turning a light shade of pink. "Oh let it out." Sousuke said looking to Ai. Rin laughed a little and patted Sousuke's back. "Oh man," Ai noticed the redheads laughing and signed to Sousuke. "What's wrong with him?" Sousuke only understanding about two words. He just shrugged, hoping that would be a good enough answer for the boy. And it was, he mouthed "oh" and gave Rin a worried look. Rin stopped and looked to Ai, still pink from his laughing. "Nitori, do me a favor. Text me later and tell me how this goes." The shortest nodded and gave him an ok sign. "Thank you." Rin walked into the building before the two. "So. I'm going to try my best. Ok?" The tallest said looking down at Ai. The smaller boy nodded and began walking inside.

 

Throughout classes, Sousuke had written notes for him and didn't speak to him at all. It was kind of...extremely awkward. Ai watched as the boy wrote down notes quickly and handed them to Ai to copy. He seemed annoyed. He watched him, brows knitted together. Was he really annoying him?

After their class the two left for lunch. He did appreciate the fact that Sousuke did let him follow him around like a lost puppy. Students just stared at the two like they were insane. 

"Are you ok with eating outside?" Sousuke asked looking to the boy, as they were already on the stairs to the roof. Ai nodded lightly, giving him a clueless look. "You ok, kid?" The taller teen walked forward, Ai stepping back. Sousuke noticed, immediately going to the first question in his head. "Are you scared of me?" Eyebrows furrowed. Ai lifted a brow and shook his head. He mouthed to him. "Why would you think that?" The taller of the two shrugged. "I don't know, because. I'm big. I'm mean?" Aiichirou shook his head once again. Signing to him. "Your not mean at all. You've really helped me." Sousuke still didn't know the language. He just sighed and sat on the steps. Now face to face with the small beautiful mute. Ai took out his own cell phone. Pointing to it. "What?" Sousuke asked. "Give me yours." He mouthed to the larger male. Sousuke reached in his pocket, taking out his cell phone and handing it to the boy. He watched as the boy tapped and scrolled. After a good 30 seconds Ai's phone vibrated in his other hand. Aiichirou showed his screen to the other. "Oh." Sousuke took his phone back. "Is it because I don't know much sign?" Ai nodded and patted Sousuke's shoulder, watching him flinch. He snapped his hand back quickly, looking to it. "It's nothing." Sousuke said standing up and walking out the door. 

When the two walked onto the roof it was empty, not even Rin was there. Sousuke sighed and sat onto the ground, patting the spot right next to him. Ai just sat where he was. It was so quiet and awkward, Sousuke had to fix it. He played some music, Ai looking to the device and smiling. The teal eyed teen saw that Ai was excited. He waited until the boy noticed. "You listen to One ok Rock?" He said lifting a brow. The smaller nodded. "I thought people like you didn't listen to music." Ai shook his head and signed. "We feel the music." Somehow, Sousuke understood that. He texted Sousuke, making the music fade out and fade back in. 'I wasn't always this way.' Sousuke scooted closer to Ai. "So you can talk and stuff?" Ai nodded. "Then why don't you talk?" Ai looked down and bit his lip. Signing. "I can't control the volume of my voice, also I'll probably sound ridiculous." Sousuke only understood half. He nodded lightly and took a bite of his food. "I see. Rough." Aiichirou nodded and bit into his food.

-

"I'm home!" Sousuke shouted into an empty house. Looking to the note on the kitchen counter. 'Your father and I are out for important business, call if anything goes wrong.' Sousuke put the note down, heading upstairs to his room. He looked around and slammed onto his bed. Opening his cell phone to his and Ai's messages. Sousuke stared at the screen for a while. Leaving the app and putting on music. He sat up and saw the book his teacher had given him. The boy sighed, walking over and picking the book up.


	2. Music from the bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's bad, also kind of half assed, but it's just more stuff leading up to good stuff idk I'm so sorry if you don't like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late, school had started so I forgot honestly but I'll try to write all the time! And also I'm sorry if it's bad, it's like 10:30 at night. Also I'll promise 3 will be better and longer!

Aiichirou lied in his bed, thinking about his day. It was definitely the most awkward day of his life. But Yamazaki wasn't all that bad. He did help him a lot. And treated him like he treated everyone else. As Ai lied there he stared to the ceiling, thinking. 'Will he still be with me after all this? ' sighing as he laid on his side, seeing his mother in the frame of the door. He smiled and waved. His mother walked toward him, signing as she did so. "How was school?" The woman was clearly tired but she stayed to take care of her child. Honestly what could he tell her? Not much happened. Just he was assigned a mentor who didn't know sign language at all, but looks made up for it. And the dude had a just as attractive friend? "It was alright." He signed to his mother, sitting up and crossing his legs. "Any friends?" His mother asked lifting both brows. Was Sousuke a friend? He really didn't know if he could count him. Well...he'd feel bad if he didn't. Ai nodded to his mother, she smiled beautifully. "Two." She nodded, and petted the boys silver locks. She sighed and stood up from Ai's bed. "Well I'm going to bed." She signed to him, also flashing a quick love you. Ai did as well.

 

"Hey honey." Aiichirou's father said as his mother stepped into the room. "Hey." She lied next to him, burying her face into the sheets, popping back up shortly after. "Do you..." She got up and sat next to the man. "Akio, Do you think a regular school is still ok for Ai?" The man looked to his wife and raised a brow. Hoping she hadn't changed her mind. They couldn't afford it. "Why do you say that?" He said looking to the woman. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "I don't know. Nevermind. Goodnight." She kissed him before lifting the covers and sliding in.

-

Sousuke actually read some of the book his teacher had given him. Learning a few sentences and greetings. Still not enough to have a conversation with Ai. He read the book on the bus and while waiting for Rin to show up. Quickly putting the book into his bag before the redhead could catch him actually studying. 

"So? How's the kid?" Rin asked while walking up to the larger teen. "What?" "Nitori. The mute." Sousuke nodded and mouthed oh. "He's fine." Rin watched as Sousuke toyed with his phone. "He's actually pretty cute like you said." Rin lifted a brow. Sitting on a step above Sousuke. "Lucky you." He said leaning forward. Sousuke hummed. "You get to walk around with a cute boy all day, everyday." Rin said fishing his phone from his pocket. Sousuke just chuckled and stood up, placing his hands into his jacket. "I guess. Hey, I'm actually going to meet him right now, so c'mon." Rin shook his head, causing Sousuke to quickly lift a brow. "Nah, I've got something to do, you go." Sousuke sighed, grabbing his bag and walking off campus. 

 

When Aiichirou stepped of the bus he searched for the other. Dark hair. Teal eyes. Tanned skin. He was nowhere to be found. Ai sighed and bit his lip. Walking in the direction toward the school. He looked down, watching his feet as he walked along. As he stepped over a crack in the sidewalk he felt warm suddenly. When he looked up, it was Sousuke. He had his arms around him. Ai looked back, noticing someone on their bike, dashing down the sidewalk. He lifted a brow and looked up to Sousuke. "Watch where you're going." Sousuke said letting him go. Ai nodded and laughed nervously. "Sorry." He signed. Sousuke shook his head and walked toward the school with him. 

Sousuke had only studied a bit so he tried to sign to Aiichirou. "Are you ok?" He signed to the smaller. The boys eyes widened, he smiled brightly and signed back. "Yes, I'm fine. Have you been practicing?" Sousuke only caught the first part, but nodded anyway. Ai smiled to himself and looked to Sousuke. "What's up?" Sousuke said, Ai took out his phone and sent him a message. 'I'll teach you more sign if you want.' Sousuke sighed. "I'm good." The silver haired boys brows came close. He gave Sousuke a look of, "you sure?". "I'm sure." Sousuke knew the look. Ai nodded, looking down once again, Sousuke lifting his head. "We don't want another accident." Sousuke said looking forward.

 

-

"So, today is just like yesterday. But there's a 90% chance me and you won't be alone at lunch." Ai raised a brow, Sousuke looked off so he didn't question his look. The two continued to walk forward. It was painfully awkward but what was there to talk about?

-

"I guess we are alone today." Sousuke said looking around the roof, sighing and sitting next to Ai. The smaller boy pulled out his cell phone "is it ok to play my music?" Ai signed to Sousuke, he nodded, unwrapping his phone as the other pulled up his music app. 'He has a lot of music. For someone like him.' Ai put on the first song on the playlist and Sousuke listened. This song... "It's good." He said aloud. Ai already looking to the boy, smiling. Sousuke laughed/sighed (is that a thing?) rubbing the back of his neck, looking away from the cute boy, already a light shade of pink. "You actually have really great taste in music. I'm surprised." Sousuke looked to the boy, who actually wasn't listening, he laughed softly and ruffled his hair. 

"SOU!" Hand still placed on Ai's head, Sousuke looked to see Rin standing across from them, with lunch in his hands. "Yo!" Rin said, walking toward the two. Sousuke took his hand off the boy and got up to talk to Rin. Before Sousuke got up fully, Ai tugged on his sleeve. "I'm going to talk to Rin, sorry. I'll be right back." Ai lifted a brow. Why privately? Where they talking about him? Does Sousuke not like him? Does he want to trade with Rin?! 

 

"Hey..." "What's up?" Sousuke sighed looking to Ai and back at Rin. "I've been thinking, would it be rude to ask Ai for help in Sign?" Rin chuckled and patted Sousuke's shoulder. "Not at all." He walked over to Ai waving and mouthing 'hello' to the small boy, Ai waving back.

 

All he had to do was ask. Why was he so nervous? He could just ask later and it'd be all good right? Rin would make it awkward. Sousuke shrugged and walked to the other boys. "What're you listening to?" Rin asked, sitting down and looking to Ai's phone. Ai wasn't paying much attention so he lifted a brow, waiting for Rin to repeat the question. He laughed softly. "I asked what you're listening to? It sounds really nice." He said pointing to the cell phone. Man Ai was cute. Super cute. Sousuke watched the two interact, not budding in as the two talked about music. He knew how crazy Rin got when it came to music, so that's probably the real reason why he stayed out.

"So how exactly do you feel music?" Rin asked, "Place your hand on your chest." He signed, Rin didn't understand a word. Ai giggled and grabbed Rin's hand, placing it on Rin's chest. "Say something." Sousuke said eating awkwardly in the corner. "Oh ok. Um.." Ai stopped him. Eyes full of questions. "Did you feel that?" He signed, Rin looking to Sousuke for an answer. "He asked if you felt the vibrations from your voice." Rin laughed excitingly. "Yes, yeah! Wow! So you feel the vibrations of the bass and such?" Ai nodded quickly. Sousuke just laughed at the insane reaction.

-

"Really...for free?" Ai's mother said turning around and crossing her arms as she held her phone to her ear. "So I could send him and there will be no charge at all?" The voice on the other end spoke, her face glowed immediately. "That's amazing! I'll talk with him!" She smiled stupidly and hung up. She couldn't wait to tell Ai and his father the news. 

-

What happened the day before happened today as well. Ai sighed as he watched Sousuke take notes. He decided to take this time to study Sousuke. In all honesty, the boy was very attractive. Tall, sun kissed skin, beautiful eyes, dark hair. He very badly wanted to hear how this boy talked. Was his voice low? Deep? High? Ai assumed his voice was attractive. Maybe even sexy? He was blushing slightly. Being so pale, it's hard to cover up. Sousuke noticing Ai having trouble, he looked to the boy who was a light shade of pink. He raised a brow and Ai turned darker. "Sorry!" He signed getting up and walking out of the room, running into the bathroom.

"Ah, Yamazaki-kun? Is everything alright?" Their teacher asked, face full of concern as she walked closer to Sousuke. "Is it ok to go check on him?" The women nodded and walked back to the front of the room.

Ai leaned against the wall in the last, biggest stall. Laughing nervously and panting. He sat down to calm himself, he pulled out his cell phone to play music aloud. 

Sousuke entered the bathroom slowly, immediately knowing Ai was there, by the music that was playing low. It was exactly what he was listening to earlier. He looked under each stall, searching for feet and the where exactly the music was coming from. He didn't even bother calling for Ai, he'd just look stupid. He sighed approaching the last door. "Yep this is it:" he could hear the music clearly, Sousuke looked under to see if Ai was there, and he was. Just sitting on the ground. Ai didn't notice until a little after. He gasped and stood up. Unlocking the door and opening his mouth. 'Is this kid about to yell at me?!' Sousuke thought as he looked a little scared for a second or two. Ai just shut his mouth and signed to Sousuke. "What if I was actually going to the bathroom?!" The larger boy laughed nervously and looked off, only understanding some of what the cute boy had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the school is very Americanized I hope no one is thrown off by this? I'm just letting you all know, honestly I don't know a thing about Japanese schools so this is what you guys get!


	3. Motion Sick and Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai is sick at home and Sousuke already misses him.
> 
> Short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, school... I hop you all enjoy this chapter. I'm going to be honest I just wrote down what came to mind.

Sousuke squat down in front of Ai and looked to his phone. He was playing some sort of Indie band or singer called Angel Diary. The music was adorable, seemed like something he'd listen to. He noticed Ai's flushed cheeks. What exactly happened? The older boy reached out and cupped the blue eyed boys cheek. Face becoming hotter. "It seems like you have a fever." He says slowly backing of and standing up. 

"I'll take you to the nurses office." He reached out to Ai. Ai just looked at his hand and blinked. He stood up on his own. "Ok." He signed and walked past Sousuke. The larger teen raised a brow and followed. The entire time, neither Ai or him said a thing. 

Ai was sent home. And Sousuke was sent back to class.   
-  
The next day Ai didn't show up. Sousuke still wrote down notes for him, he started to get a bit lonely, especially at lunch. Sitting alone on the rooftop and staring off. What could help him deal without Ai? He thought back to the day before. What he saw on Ai's screen. "Angel Diary...?" He pulled out his phone and looked up the artist. But not much came up, but a profile on a music/audio website. He tapped on the link and audio immediately began to play. From what he heard it was beautiful. The women singing had the most soothing voice and she was quite beautiful. "So...she's unknown?...what a shame." Sousuke said and downloaded the entire playlist. He wondered how Ai even got into underground artists in other countries. Listening on he felt amazing, he began to fall into another world. A world of colors everywhere. Only him. A feeling so different. As if he were falling slowly. 

"Sousuke!" A call of his name brought him back. He shook his head and looked to his red headed best friend. The boy laughed, raising a brow and walking over. "Did you take drugs? You looked pretty out of it." "N-no! Not at all." He sighed and put on different music. "I just was listening to something." Rin nodded. "Oh...Audio book or something?" Sousuke looked down at his cell phone. "Something like that." Rin watched the way Sousuke was moving. He seemed slow. "You ok?" Sousuke's brows knitted together and he shook his head. "Yeah. I'm fine." Rin began to unwrap his lunch and took a bite. "Miss Ai?" Yeah. He did. But for some reason, he didn't want to say he did. He feels like he shouldn't. "No. a little I guess. I always have him around so a day without him is a little weird." Rin mouthed 'oh' and dug right back into his food. 

 

-

 

"Ai are you sure you'll be ok alone?" His mother signed to him standing in the frame of the door. Ai nodded and signed back. "There's nothing to worry about." She smiled sweetly, signing to him that she loved him and shut the door slowly. He could feel the vibrations of his mother taking off in the car, due to the silence of the house. He sighed and left his bed, walking around the big empty house. Ai's house was different from everyone else's. It was in the middle of nowhere and was huge. He had no neighbors and he never had seen a car once ever drive by. (Well some times but you get me?) it was always just him and his parents. In this big two story old fashioned home. Like a home straight out of a movie. Ai wondered about Sousuke's home. Was it as big? Did he live near the city? Did he have neighborhood friends? Unlike Ai.

Thinking about Sousuke made Ai smile slightly, he grabbed his cell phone and decided to send him a message. He hesitated for quite some time but sent it. Just a quick, "Hey." Surprisingly he replied quickly. "Hey Ai, are you ok?" Ai smiled at Sousuke's reply. He actually seemed very concerned. "I'm fine." He sent back quickly. Ai waited a bit longer for the next reply. He killed time walking around the house and making some lunch. Later he put on music and tried falling asleep, but before he could drift off he felt his phone vibrate, he quickly fished out the device, Almost dropping it.

"That's good to hear. You'll be back tomorrow right?" Ai could feel his cheeks heating up as he read the message. He bit his lip and typed in a quick, "yeah", receiving another text shortly after. "Ah, thank god. I'm starting to get lonely. Haha.." Ai blushed madly at the message. He thought of what to say, typing in random letters and deleting them and typing more nonexistent words and deleting them. After a while Ai felt drowsy. Guess his meds were finally kicking in. He never sent a message back, locking his phone and walking into his room, falling into bed and into a deep sleep. 

He didn't wake up until his mother had gotten back home from work. Which was pretty late. Around 20:00. "Now your going to stay up all night, babe." His mother signed to him, after he sat up completely. He rubbed his eyes and signed an apology back to his mother. She tapped his shoulder and smiled bright. "Guess what." She signed quickly. Ai nodded. "The school called, you know, the one for students like you. They said that they'll let you go for free!" Ai stared at his mother for a minute or two. "Ai?" She signed slowly. He sighed and shook his head. "...that's great." He signed slowly, smiling sweetly. "Well. Would you like to go to the school?" She asked, smiling hopefully. He didn't want to make her upset. But he really didn't want to go. At the school he was at now...he liked it. A lot. He like Sousuke and Rin. He couldn't just leave them.

"Can I think about it?" He signed back smiling nervously. She nodded and stood up. "Of course...dinner is ready. After you eat, wash up and...try to sleep?" He smiled and let out a small giggle. She pinched his cheek, "goodnight love." Walking out and headed to her room. He inhaled deeply and sighed, checking his phone for any messages. "Oh." He mouthed when he unlocked his cell phone to nothing. He bit his cheek and hopped out of bed to eat. 

 

-

 

"You think he'd be up now?" 

"He's a teenager, just because he's deaf doesn't mean he won't stay up past 8." Rin laughed on the other end to Sousuke. He was right. Of course he'd be up. He check his messages from Ai. Still no reply.

"Maybe meds knocked him out?" Rin said interrupting the others thoughts. "Yeah I guess. I'll just send him a quick hello and uh yeah." He laughed nervously and quickly sent the message, sighing and continuing his conversation with the red head on the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist mentioned in the fic is a real artist and can be found on SoundCloud. Her music really is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I post more? Or burn this?


End file.
